First Tango in Paris
by Tragediane
Summary: All it took was one mistake and Callen and Sam's partnership faltered on an ops. Hetty devised a plan to bring their partnership back into sync. Sequel to PET, Risqué Moves, & Timing Is Everything. G/Sam Slash


If you're reading Fractures, (or my other darkfics) here's a light and fun break from that darkfic…

This is a sequel stand alone short story to Partnership Enhancement or PET, Risqué Moves, and Timing Is Everything.

Thanks for the reviews on Partnership Enhancement Training or PET and Risqué Moves and Timing Is Everything. Here is part two. (Timing is Everything was part one.) Enjoy!

You do not have to read the first, second, or third stories, as this is a complete short story in itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

**Title: First Tango in Paris**

**Rating: M**

**Story Premise: **All it took was one mistake and Callen and Sam's partnership faltered on an ops. Hetty devised a plan to bring their partnership back into sync.

**Category: **Romance/Angst.

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: G/Sam**

**DISCLAIMER: **NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more and make him cry and suffer and have plenty of angst. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment.

_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. This is a work intended for entertainment __**outside the official storyline**__ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA._ I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story. I love to play in the sandbox with the characters and their lives. I especially love to torture G Callen. It is fun!

* * *

><p><strong>First Tango in Paris<strong>

Callen and Sam rode the elevator to their seventh floor suite at the Shangri-La Hotel in Paris, France. Both men reached for and pressed the hold button in the elevator just before it stopped at their floor.

Sam threw his shoulder bag on the floor and pressed his partner up against an elevator wall. "You've asked for it all day on the flight over here." He grabbed his partner's cerise red tie, using it as a tool to draw him into a deep, lingering kiss. "I love this suit on you. Handsome stud." His partner's tailored dark blue suit brought out his sapphire blue eyes.

Callen wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, drawing him closer and returning an equally hot kiss. He broke away breathless. "Talk about a stud in a suit." Sam's tailored black suit hugged his muscular body.

The elevator alarm stopped their amorous lovemaking short.

Sam pressed the seventh floor button again, bringing them closer to their destination. He lifted his shoulder bag off the floor and existed the elevator first. "This has got to be the wrong room."

"Why do you say that?" Callen stood next to his partner, watching him open the door to their suite.

"Who paid for this?"

"Why?"

Sam pushed the double doors open to their opulent suite. His jaw dropped. G strode inside the expansive entrance. His jaw dropped too.

"Had to be Hetty's idea," Callen said, settling down on the nearest sofa and kicking off his shoes.

"You can only hope." He closed and locked the doors to their suite and tossed their suitcases on the second sofa. Sam crossed the expansive living area, removing his shoes, socks, and maroon tie as he strode toward the sliding glass doors. "Breathtaking." In the distance, the Eiffel Tower glistened through the mist and clouds which hung low in the sky over Paris.

Callen climbed over the back of the sofa and came behind his partner, surrounding his waist with both arms. "Romantic."

"Yes, it is."

"Wanna fuck out on the terrace?"

"You're a little forward."

"Anxious to feel your hard member sliding home where it belongs."

"What have you been drinking, man?" Sam faced him, cupping his partner's face in both hands and kissing him again. "Let's explore our suite first. Besides it might be a tad too cool on the terrace."

"You'll heat me up just fine."

"And I thought I had it bad." He took G's hand and led him through the living area to a short hallway.

"A kitchen?"

"Yep, this suite has everything."

"Including a hot man."

"Down G, down." Sam chuckled.

They stopped outside a well-appointed master bedroom and stared into the room before entering it together. Sam stepped into the en suite bathroom first quickly followed by G. Again they stared, this time at the expansive, white and black marble walk-in shower and jacuzzi with a Seine River and Eiffel Tower view.

"Strip," Sam ordered his partner.

"What?"

"We're taking a bath together and making love."

"First the terrace."

"What?"

"I want to start on the terrace and afterward warm ourselves in the jacuzzi," G exclaimed, starting to undress in the bedroom.

Sam joined him. "Wait, I want to undress you."

He stopped and faced his partner. "Make love to me."

"Never thought you'd ask." Sam stepped toward his partner and started to loosen his tie.

* * *

><p><strong># # #<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleeping beauty," Sam whispered into his partner's right ear as he snuggled up behind his hot, naked body.<p>

"I think you have the wrong time and place." Callen chuckled.

"How about, wake up my sweet girl—"

Callen elbowed his partner hard in the chest. "Sweet girl, what the hell?"

"You're the girl of my dreams I'm gonna dance with this afternoon."

"That's not gonna fly, man, so you'd better not mention it again." He rolled over onto his back, wrapped his arms around his partner's neck, and drew him into a hard, claiming kiss. "If you want more of that, you'd better not ever call me your 'girl' again."

Sam rolled on top of his partner and flattened his body squarely on him. "If you want more of me, you'd better realize you are the 'girl' in our dance partnership."

Callen pushed his partner off him and rolled on top of him. "Watch it, man, you're pissing me off."

"You serious?"

"Deadly."

"Next time bring a gun to your fight."

"Fuck you!"

Sam rolled one more time and they both tumbled off the bed onto the plush carpet, toppling a bedside table and wrestling each other for the top position. He won, plastering his partner face down on the carpet. "You're in a foul mood this morning."

"I'm starving, man, no food last night."

"You had me, remember?" Sam queried. "Besides we ate two full meals on the plane."

"Well, this morning I need sustenance not sex."

"You're in luck," Sam climbed to his feet and offered a hand to his partner. "Truce?"

Callen accepted his partner's hand up. "Breakfast?"

"Yep, a four course breakfast brought to our door earlier this morning."

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely, where would you like to eat?"

"In our bathrobes on the terrace if it's warm enough."

"Aw, my romantic partner." Sam surrounded his partner's waist, leaned down and placed a soft peck on his lips.

"Glad you didn't say that word."

"I won't, I promise."

"Yeah, right." He sniggered.

Sam and Callen dressed in their fluffy, white, turkish bathrobes. They strolled hand in hand toward the kitchen.

"Beautiful, sunny morning," Sam exclaimed, removing their breakfasts from the warming oven. "Get comfortable on the terrace and I'll serve you."

Callen gave his a partner a peck on the neck. "Thanks." He opened a sliding glass door, strode outside, and stretched. Next, he found one of two matching chaise lounges with protection from the sun. He settled down on it, stretching out his body and sighing deep and long.

Sam brought a rolling, service cart out onto the deck and stopped it next to G's chaise lounge. "Here you go, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" He started to make a face.

"Yeah, man, and not in the girly sense, so don't sweat it." He handed him a tray with fresh fruit, orange juice, scrambled eggs, toast and jam, and filet mignon.

Callen stared at the huge helpings on his tray. "Now you're talking man."

Sam rolled the cart over next to the second chaise lounge. He settled down on the chaise, stretching and yawning. "Perfect start to a winning day."

"You think." He took a bite of his meat.

"I know," he postulated, "we have the winning step with your Piemazo."

"I think the winning step is gonna be our hard members rubbing against each when I perform the Piemazo on you."

"Watch it, man, or you won't be finishing that filet mignon." Sam winked at him.

"What's the matter?" Callen winked at him. "Can't stand one minute without molesting my sexy body?"

"That's it!" He grabbed G's tray and shoved it onto the rolling cart along with his own. Sam climbed onto his partner's chaise lounge, parted his bathrobe, and began kissing and caressing him.

* * *

><p><strong># # #<strong>

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam stood before two full length mirrors in the bathroom, dressing in their Argentine Tango dance costumes. Dressed only in their skin-tight, silky, stretch pants, they both eyed themselves and each other in their side-by-side dressing mirrors.<p>

"Damn, I don't know if I can keep my hands off you until after our dance." Sam ogled G's sexy body from head to foot. "You are one sexy man, all man, damn, man… crap… I'm in trouble."

"What?" Callen faced his partner and saw his problem. "I hope you're wearing something under those super stretch pants to catch whatever drips." He sneered while eyeing his partner's growing hard member poking through the thin, skin-tight fabric. Callen licked his lips.

"Oh, you're asking for it after the dance competition."

"I hope you're delivering and not during the dance." He smirked.

"You want another round of what we did outside on the terrace for the last two hours?"

"Yes, please, more." Callen backed away fast, knowing he was asking for trouble with that comment. He turned to escape from his partner, snickering out loud as he sprinted down the short hallway into the living area.

Sam chased his partner into the living area and tackled him, pressing him face first into the back of one sofa. "You're screwed, man, totally screwed."

"We need to stop." He kept chuckling even when his partner started to unzip his skin-tight, silky stretch pants.

"Lucky for you we brought several of these outfits with us."

"Sam!"

"Yes?"

He snickered, unable to keep a straight face. "Two hours to our dress rehearsal."

"One hour to screw you silly and wipe that Cheshire cat grin off your face."

"Here?" Callen chuckled.

"On the terrace if you want."

"Yes."

Sam stripped off G's pants and skin tight silky boxers, and lifted him into his arms.

"This is…"

"Speechless?"

"Kiss me, damn it, oh hell." Callen wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him hard. "Make love to me this time."

"I did last time."

"Tender."

"After we dance and win."

"Damn."

"Remember, I keep my promises if you keep yours."

"I intend to." Callen cupped Sam's face in both hands and tenderly kissed him.

"Damn." He settled G onto the chaise lounge and removed his own pants and boxers. "Last time until after we dance." Sam climbed on top of his partner, kissing and stroking his body.

"And win." Callen returned his partner's amorous kissing and caressing.

* * *

><p><strong># # #<strong>

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam rode the elevator to the mezzanine level. Before it stopped, they both pressed the hold button and studied each other's costumes.<p>

"You're the most sexiest man I know." Sam broke their silence. "Break a leg, partner."

"You too." Callen embraced his partner one more time and planted a light peck on his lips. "I… nothing."

"Say it, whatever it is, I can hear it."

"Too soon." He felt the heat rise to his face.

"Too soon for what?"

The alarm sounding on the elevator interrupted his next words. Callen pressed the hold button again. "I… damn… how do I…" He sighed. "I love you." When Sam failed to respond immediately he backed away and faced the elevator doors.

Sam placed an arm around G's waist and drew his partner back into him until they faced each other. "I feel the same way, sweetheart." He leaned over, cupped G's face in both hands, and tenderly kissed him. "I never thought I'd feel this way about a man. Hell, I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone."

They both faced the elevator doors again and pressed the mezzanine button. When the elevator reached their floor, they stepped out of it dressed in their Valentine's Day outfits. Sam's costume was the same that Hetty had suggested except with some added crimson red touches which G had purchased; a tie, cufflinks, and a handkerchief. Callen's costume was unchanged, still his skin-tight, sexy and silky, crimson red shirt.

Callen and Sam strode up to the check-in desk for the NCIS ballroom dance competition. They were surprised to see a small number of participants on the list. Only twenty-five couples' names filled the short register. They presented their identification and signed their names on the roster. Next, they placed their registration numbers around their necks and tucked them into their shirts not wanting the tag to mar their costumes.

Callen lead the way into the ballroom, finding a seat away from the hustle and bustle of several teams conversing across the huge expanse.

"Feeling antisocial?" Sam queried, sitting close to his partner.

"Nervous, need to focus on the task at hand."

"Ah, treating this as if you're about to go on an ops."

"Yeah, feels as if it is."

Sam slid his arm around his partner's shoulders. "Relax, sweetheart," he whispered, "we'll do just fine."

Callen sighed and pressed his shoulders into his partner's muscular arm. "Can you rub my neck a bit?"

"Tight?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Probably that last awkward position we used on the chaise lounge."

"Yeah, it was a little strange." He sighed and relaxed into his partner's expert neck massage. "But I got to admit I loved it."

"Good, I want to try it again, only in bed this time."

"I like the sound of that." He snickered.

"The Cheshire cat again."

"Yep, can't stop thinking about our hot lovemaking."

"That makes too of us."

A man dressed in a ruby red, long tailed coat and shiny black pants strolled out to the center of the ballroom. "Let the competition begin," he announced. "First, we shall award the best dressed couple with a special Valentine's Day surprise. Please line up with your partners on this line and we'll judge your costumes."

Callen and Sam toed the line and waited for the judges to finish examining each couple's attire. Several times they winked at each other and intertwined their fingers during their wait.

Callen kept on grinning throughout their wait. His mind was filled with one thing, making love to his partner once they returned to their seventh floor suite.

"I have an announcement." The man came to the center of the ballroom once again. "Will couple number twelve please step to the center."

Callen released his partner's fingers and stepped with him to the ballroom's center.

"You two are the proud winners of a special Valentine's Day dinner for two at the restaurant of your choice, all expenses paid including gratuities and transportation to and from your hotel." The announcer handed Sam an envelope.

Callen felt the heat rise to his face. This was gonna be one hell of a ride tonight.

"Thank you gentlemen." Everyone clapped their hands. "If you will all be seated, the competition will begin."

Callen and Sam sat close to each other again.

"What's in the envelope?" Callen questioned.

"Let me have a chance to open it." Upon breaking the gold stamped seal on the envelope, Sam found a credit card inside and a note. "Damn, you're not gonna believe this." He showed his partner the credit card.

"You know what that means don't you?"

"Yeah, I know all too well."

They both eyed each other and then the credit card. They exclaimed at the same moment, "Carte blanche."

Callen grabbed the note and read it out loud. "Enjoy your special Valentine's Day dinner on NCIS." He sighed. "You know what this means."

"Yeah, we need to win too, it's a must." Sam took the note from his partner's hands and the credit card. He placed them back into the envelope, stood and tucked them deep into his pants pocket on his thigh. "One competition down, one to go." Sam settled down next to his partner again and took over where he left off, massaging G's neck.

"Feels exquisite." Callen closed his eyes and relaxed his whole body.

Before they had time to think about their dance moves, their turn had arrived. "Couple twelve," the man announced.

Sam stood first and offered his partner his bent left elbow. "Shall we?"

Callen stood and accepted his partner's offer, slipping his arm into the man made hook.

They strolled arm in arm to the center of the ballroom and waited for their music to begin.

"I love you," Sam proclaimed.

"And I you."

The music started and Sam took the lead, moving them both through the steps they had danced numerous times at NCIS's Los Angeles Headquarters. He presented his partner in several reposes and twirls. Sam wanted G to end with the Piemazo as they had discussed and practiced.

Callen heard the music coming to the finale. He raised his right leg high in the air and wrapped it around his lover's sexy body, pressing his swelling and hardening member against his partner's. This time, after several days of study and practice, Callen took the move to the next level. While sliding his leg down his lover's muscular thigh, he released Sam's hands and body and pawed his hands down his partner's thigh and finally his calf. He lowered himself to the floor, gracefully draping the upper half of his body and his arms around his lover's calf. Callen kept his pose after the music ended.

Sam reached down and helped his partner to his feet. It was then he saw the wetness in his sapphire blue eyes. "You okay?" he whispered.

Callen nodded.

Sam offered his bent elbow to his partner and he accepted. They strolled back to their seats amid the loudest roaring and clapping they had heard during the competition so far.

Callen settled onto his seat and stared off into the room's center.

"What just happened, man?"

"Crap, I don't know if, damn it, I… please rub my neck." He allowed himself to slide back into his partner's touch. At that moment, he decided it no longer mattered what anyone else at NCIS thought about their partnership. He just exposed himself in front of twenty-four other couples, showing his true feelings for his partner. What mattered most to him right now was his deep love and respect for Sam. For the first time in his life, he loved someone unfettered and he bared his soul in front of perfect strangers.

An hour later the competition had come down to the final moment.

"May I have the following couples in the ballroom's center," the man in ruby red coattails announced. "Couples six, eighteen, and… twelve." The teams roared and clapped when the last team was declared.

Callen's jaw dropped.

"Come on, get up." Sam offered up his bent elbow.

He froze.

"Sweetheart," Sam whispered and leaned in close, "that's us." He helped his partner off his chair.

"Us, are you sure, he said twelve?"

"Yes."

Callen slipped his hand in his partner's bent elbow. His lower legs felt as they were rubber. He strolled to the ballroom's center and stood beside his partner, facing the room filled with NCIS teams. Heat rose to his face. Damn.

"Couple number eighteen, you achieved our third place award." The announcer produced an envelope and presented it to the man from the man and woman team. "Your weekend's hotel expenses are paid in full. Congratulations!" All the teams roared and clapped their hands.

"Our next couple achieved our second place award." The announcer produced an envelope and held it in his hand. "Your weekend's complete expenses are paid in full including dining and room service. Couple number…" He opened a second envelope and read the number. "Six." He handed the envelope to the taller woman in the all woman team. "Congratulations." Again, all the teams roared and clapped their hands.

"Sam," Callen whispered, "you better support me more. I'm about ready to collapse."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, damn."

Sam wrapped his arm around his partner's waist. "We good?"

"For now."

"And the grand prize goes to couple number twelve." The announcer removed a larger envelope and another man in ruby red coattails brought over a trophy. "Congratulations to our only team from the Western United States. Why don't you tell us a little bit about your team?" He handed the microphone to Callen who promptly pressed it into his partner's hand.

"We've been partners for five years and have worked together for seven years."

"How long have you danced together?"

"Before the competition, two weeks." Sam handed the microphone back to the announcer.

"Two weeks?"

The teams broke out into roaring and clapping.

"Looks as if you're a crowd favorite, congratulations again on your win." He presented the envelope to Sam. "Your grand prize is an all expense paid vacation for two weeks, your choice of venue and days. All gratuities and transportation included. Your stay here at the Shangri-La Hotel has also been extended to include a week, again all expenses paid and an extra carte blanche dinner. Congratulations!" He handed Callen the trophy.

Callen studied the heavy bronze statue in his hands. It was of a couple in the exact pose which he had used to end the Argentine Tango. He raised the heavy trophy above his head.

The crowd cheered and clapped.

* * *

><p><strong># # #<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam pressed the stop button in the elevator before it reached their floor. "No one else is gonna see you, man, because no one else shares this floor."<p>

"But…"

"Allow me," he insisted, "no else uses this elevator. It's private."

Callen nodded, relinquishing his control over the partnership.

Sam settled the trophy on the floor at their feet and pressed G against an elevator wall. He unbuttoned his lover's shirt until most of his torso was exposed. "You're so sexy." He slid a hand inside the shirt and smoothed it over G's right nipple. Sam felt his lover's body shudder with his touch.

"Please, damn it, kiss me."

He enveloped his lover's mouth, sliding his tongue inside.

Callen squirmed under his lover's expert touch and kiss. He wrapped his right leg around his partner's hip and pulled him closer. "Damn it, I…" Callen jerked away, sliding his leg off his partner. Tears flooded his eyes.

"What is it?" Sam cupped his lover's face.

"I made… a damn fool of myself in front of everyone."

"What?"

"I can't even tell you, see, this is stupid." He lowered his gaze to the carpeted elevator floor between them.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?"

"I exposed myself in front of everyone."

"Ah, I see what you're telling me," he declared. "You made love to me on the dance floor." A single tear slid down Callen's left cheek. Sam kissed it away. "It was beautiful. The final dance move spoke volumes to my heart."

"You do understand."

"Yes, I saw it in your eyes when I lifted you to your feet," he reiterated. "That's why I inquired about your well being."

"Oh, I thought… thank you, Sam, make love to me in the elevator."

"You really want this?"

"Now more than ever."

"And then I want to take you out to dinner."

"Can we order dinner in and save that card for tomorrow night, Valentine's Day?"

"It might be difficult to get a reservation."

"With that carte blanche credit card?" Callen queried.

"Probably not."

"The truth is," he declared, "I lied. I've never made love in an elevator. I was afraid to admit it."

"You're in for a treat." Sam pressed his lover against the wall and finished unbuttoning his skin-tight, sexy and silky, crimson red shirt.

Callen raised his right leg and wrapped it around his lover's waist, pulling him closer into his body.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading the series. I might... keep up with this series. It depends of the demand.<p> 


End file.
